1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in certain aspects to games and toys which project water or other material, and to rotary game devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel game apparatus which combines a projecting device with elements of chance and surprise.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Children have long been amused by lawn sprinklers and similar toys which project water into the air in generally predictable patterns. Likewise, adults have long been amused by gaming device s such as slot machines, roulette wheels and the like which provide a period of mechanical activity during which players await with anticipation the outcome of the mechanical activity. The prior art is lacking, however, in games or toys which combine the play value of the aforementioned water sprinkling devices with the excitement provided by a game of chance.